


My Drabbles

by sauciemel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: Drabbles are little prompts given and are no longer than 100 words.This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	My Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are little prompts given and are no longer than 100 words.
> 
> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

**_Soap Suds_**  
  
“Rose.” the Doctor yelled.   
  
“What?”   
  
“ROOOOOOSE” he yelled.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I need your help.”  
  
“What you done?”  
  
Rose appeared at the door to the laundry room. She placed her hand over her mouth as she burst out laughing. The Doctor was sat in the middle of the room, in his Pyjamas and covered in soap suds.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“I think I put too much soap powder in the washing machine”  
  
“Your over 900 years old and cant work a washing machine!”  
  
“Oi.”  
  
Rose grinned as she went to help him. “Your worse than my mum.”  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
 **Sweet Desire**  
  
Peter looked at the array off sweets in front of him. Then across to the woman holding them.  
  
“Come on Peter make a choice.”  
  
“Hmm” Peter ran his hand down to the first lolly. He toyed with it. “Nope.”  
  
“Peter.”  
  
He carried on to the next, he leant in and licked it. “No.”  
  
“Peter please.”  
  
Peter then reached the last, “Yes,” he then leant in and licked at the lolly.  
  
“Yes.” Natalie grinned. She knew Peter loved his sweets and making love. Why not combine the two.  
  
Peter then threw the lolly and made love to Natalie.  
  
*********************************************************************  
 **John’s Memories**  
  
Rose and John were sat on the beach. It had been 10 years. 10 years since they had been left on that beach.  
  
“Ok so what’s your favourite memory?” Rose asked.  
  
“Mmmm, is this before or after?”  
  
“Either.”  
  
“Well it would have to be the first time you kissed me, here on this beach.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Oh Yes.” he winked  
  
“Wow.”  
  
“It was full of passion, he would never say it. But I can and I never tire of it. I LOVE ROSE TYLER-SMITH, the woman who crossed the void for me. The Love of my life.”  
  
*********************************************************************  
 **Rose’s Memories**  
  
“Ok Rose now yours.”  
  
“Ok, well mine is when you went ice skating.”  
  
“What!”   
  
“You had never ever done it. Not in any of your regenerations.”  
  
“Yeah well now you know why.” John turned away.  
  
“Awww, but I loved it how you kept trying after you fell.”  
  
“Oh yes, how the 4 years olds were doing pirouettes and all sorts  
  
“I know, but do you remember what came next?”  
  
John blushed, he did, he had fell that often he thought he had damaged it. “Yeah.”  
  
“You proposed.”  
  
“I did.”  
  
“And I nursed you.”  
  
“And more.”  
  
“Hotel?”  
  
“Hotel.”  
  
“Race you.”  
  
*********************************************************************  
 **Vanity**  
  
The Doctor was stood staring at this man in front of him.  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
“Welllllllllll, I’m you.”  
  
“What? I look like that!”  
  
“What’s wrong with my look?”  
  
“What’s right, firstly you look about 12, sticky uppy hair, converse with a suit? As for the coat.” the 9th Doctor said.  
  
“Oi, you can talk, cropped hair with those ears?”   
  
Rose stood there, then she walked up to the 9th Doctor, pulled him in for a kiss, then she turned and pulled the 10th Doctor in for a kiss.  
  
“What a pair you two are, vanity is such a bad thing.”  
  
*********************************************************************  
 **Regrets**  
  
Brendan knelt down on the grass.  
  
7 years, 7 years in that hell hole.  
  
Miranda had been caught trying to get back into the country.  
  
Her mother had died and she wanted to be at the funeral.  
  
He held a bouquet of Red Roses, he had been heavily compensated and publicly released.  
  
He sighed as he placed the Roses on the grave in front of him.  
  
He had truly loved Laura, but she had been scared to meet Miranda. So she had drank and drown herself.  
  
He regretted that he went to see _HER_ , if he hadn’t…….  
  
“Happy Valentines Day Laura.”  
  
*********************************************************************  
 **Finding things.**  
  
The Doctor’s legs were hanging down when Rose walked into the room and one hit her in the head.   
  
“Oi.”  
  
“Sorry, but wait until you see what I have found.” he said and then thrust a box down to her.  
  
“What is this? It weighs a ton.”  
  
“Well I needed to start spring cleaning and where better to start than the attic”  
  
“The box?”  
  
“Oh, it’s a one million piece puzzle, I thought we were due some down time.”  
  
“And you thought of a puzzle.” Rose threw the box at him and the pieces scattered.  
  
He then kissed her instead.  
  
*********************************************************************  
 **Goodbye Sarah Jane**  
  
He looked round at the sea of faces before him.  
  
Old friends and new, come to say goodbye to Sarah Jane Smith.  
  
He stood back and waited until they had all left the grave side, he walked over.  
  
He crouched down and took a handful of soil and then he whispered one final time.  
  
“Goodbye, My Sarah Jane Smith.” then he tossed the soil into the grave.  
  
The Doctor walked away and let the tears fall freely, he remembered the last words Sarah spoke to him.  
  
 _‘No one’s ever going to forget you.’_  
  
*********************************************************************  
 **GOODBYE**  
  
The Doctor looked out at them. He had found one last tiny pocket of time. Just at the end. He watched them. Invisible to them.  
  
Rose and John were on THAT beach. But they had a little boy with them. They looked So happy.  
  
The Doctor clutched at his chest. The time was getting closer. He looked at them all. The life he so wanted to have but never could. “Goodbye.” he whispered.  
  
In that second both Rose and John looked at the spot that was where it had all began and John looked at Rose.  
  
They just knew.


End file.
